Vidas desperdiçadas
by Rizabr
Summary: Em que uma decisão pode afetar a vida dos outros?Fic feita para o concurso AnimeSpirits de fanfictions 2007.


Mais uma história minha...essa eu fiz pro concurso AS de fanfictions 2007, que está acontecendo. Por lá não recebi nenhum comentário, então, espero que aqui seja diferente.

**Disclaimer: Não, FMA não me pretence... ainda.  
**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Vidas desperdiçadas**

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui. Provavelmente, gastando um pouco o tempo de vocês. Mas o que venho falar é realmente sério. Não é mais uma daquelas historinhas contadas, para tentar, inultimente, convencer alguém. Peço que dediquem o máximo de atenção ao relato que se segue:

_"Quartel General Sul, 27 de agosto de 1914._

_ Relatório de Guerra_

_Os ishbalianos são pessoas corajosas. Mesmo sabendo que estão condenados a perder, ousam nos afrontar. Isso acabou se tornando um motivo a mais para a guerra. Uma guerra que estava destinada a acontecer à muito tempo. Desde o inicio percebia-se que Scar era um perigo de grandes proporções._

_Quando soubemos que se encontrava aqui, sabíamos que teríamos problemas. E não estávamos esganados. Scar se tornou um agitador, uma semente que espalha desconfiança e revolta em meio ao ishbalianos, acabando com qualquer tentativa de paz._

_Os soldados sob o meu comando não estão tendo problemas para suprimir a revolta, contrariando informações enviadas por terceiros ao senhor, conforme o que me foi informado._

_No entanto, eles estão cansados. Para muitos, essa é a primeira guerra da qual participam. Mesmo sendo necessário, um conflito desses e sempre exaustivo, principalmente no que diz respeito ao aspecto psicológico. Aproveito a oportunidade para solicitar a imediata transferência de meus subordinados mais diretos para a Cidade Central. Creio eu que o trabalho deles já não é necessário nessa região._

_Aos poucos, os rebeldes estão se rendendo. Os que resistem estão sendo todos eliminados. Creio que não demorara mais que duas ou três semanas para tê-los sob controle novamente. Mas eu lhe garanto que, bem antes disso, a mente por trás desse plano ardiloso já estará entregue._

_ Coronel Roy Mustang"_

Roy descansou um pouco a cabeça. Precisava fazer aquilo. Agora, a coisa mais importante. Tinha evitado pensar nisso, mas agora não dava mais para evitar. Não podia acabar com aquilo sem lhe dar explicações. Pegou uma folha de papel em branco, e começou a escrever:

_"Riza... Eu nunca a chamo assim, não é mesmo? Parece que me acostumei a tratá-la por tenente ou Hawkeye. Acho que não devia ter feito isso. Essa atitude só aumentou a distancia entre nos. Distancia que nunca devia ter existido. Afinal, você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Tanto nas horas boas como nas, mas. O que eu acho mais incrível, e que você só se revelava o meu braço direito quando as coisas pioravam. De resto, era só apenas mais um de meus subordinados. Por que isso, Riza? Se sempre tivesse agido como a minha melhor amiga, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes entre nós. Se eu tivesse parado de me interessar por todas as mulheres que via e olhado mais para você, notado como era maravilhosa, provavelmente hoje estaríamos casados, com filhos. Filhos? Essa idéia nunca me agradou. Mais um pirralho na minha vida, para não largar do meu pé. Só que um filho seu... Tudo parece mudar na minha cabeça. Seria muito bom ter uma criança que fosse parecida com nos dois._

_Mas agora, isso é só um sonho distante. Ambos desperdiçamos as melhores oportunidades de sermos felizes, e dificilmente conseguiremos reavê-las. A vida esta aí, a guerra esta ai, e a morte também. Não sei o que vai acontecer comigo. Só sei que preciso acabar com isso. Para quem sabe, talvez, poder ser feliz em uma outra reencarnação._

_Eu sei que vai ser difícil aceitar isso. Mas não posso continuar assim. Preciso tomar uma atitude correta pelo menos uma vez na vida. Peço que me desculpe. Por sempre ter sido tão ingrato com você, que deixou tudo o que tinha por minha causa. Para ser sincero, nem ao menos sei o porquê de estar escrevendo isso. Nos últimos dias, e principalmente agora, nos momentos finais, não consigo parar de pensar em você. Em como vai ficar quando souber de tudo. Quando perceber que todos esses anos, de dedição intensa e desmedida foram por água abaixo. Deve ter sido por isso que decidi escrever essa carta. Talvez as coisas não sejam imutáveis. Talvez voltemos a nos ver um dia. Não sei. Se for assim, ficarei esperando calmamente por esse momento. Mas se isso não acontecer, quero que saiba de uma coisa:_

_Eu te amo._

_ Com todo o carinho_

_ Roy Mustang"_

Dobrou o papel o guardou dentro do envelope. Depois, escondeu-o no meio de seus livros sobre alquimia. Quando Riza viesse recolher suas coisas, provavelmente o encontraria.

Os bilhetes estavam feitos e as explicações estavam dadas. Nada muito especifico, mas Riza o conhecia e deveria saber o que ele estava pensando em fazer.

A manha que se formava trouxe notícias o começo de um novo dia na vida de todos.

Nunca mais se soube nada sobre ele. Nada que viesse a publico, uma vez que era amplamente conhecido. Não se tinha certeza sobre o seu paradeiro. Alguns o consideravam morto. Outros, o achavam um desertor. O que se sabe, é que alguns dias após o seu desaparecimento, houve um incêndio em uma prisão federal. Lá estavam os homens mais importantes do governo, responsáveis pelas decisões que afetavam a vida de todos. Ninguém sobreviveu.

Silencio. O lugar tinha ficado silencioso durante toda a sua narração. Mas agora, o silencio era mais profundo. Um silêncio não de respeito, mais que reconhecia toda a verdade contida naquelas palavras.

-Não sei se isso vai afetar a decisão de vocês. Só queria que pensassem bem antes de se tornarem cães do exercito.

Riza desceu da bancada. Tinha sido difícil falar sobre aquilo. Remexer em feridas ainda abertas. Mas tinha conseguido.

Em um canto, olhos negros a esperavam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como eu já disse, eu fiz essa fic pro concurso, e decidi postar aqui tb.Não sei se ficou boa, isso são vcs que tem que me dizer.De qualquer forma, foi a melhor idéia que eu tive até agora.


End file.
